sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Manda (kaiju)
is a kaiju film monster which first appeared in Toho's 1963 film Atragon. Manda is based on a Japanese dragon. Manda does not have any special weapons, but can wrap its body around an enemy and crush them in the manner of a constrictor snake. Manda can also swim very fast and breathe underwater. Manda's roars were created through recordings of lions bellowing. Overview Manda is a Giant Sea Dragon about 150 meters (492.126 feet) long & weighs 30,000 metric tons (33069.339 short tons) in the showa era, & 300 meters (984.252 feet) long & weighs 60,000 metric tons (66138.679 short tons) in Godzilla: Final Wars. Showa series In Atragon, Manda is a sea-dwelling dragon that is the guardian of Mu, an underwater kingdom. Manda is one of the primary antagonists along with the Empress. When the submarine warship Gotengo attacks, Manda attacks and wraps its body around the ship, trying to crush it. But the Gotengo discharges electricity on Manda and shocks it. Manda unwraps itself and tries to swim away, but the Gotengo pursues it, later firing its Absolute Zero Cannon to freeze Manda. Manda reappears again on Monsterland (along with several other monsters including Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus) in Destroy All Monsters. Aliens called Kilaaks come to Earth and take control of Manda and the other monsters, making them attack cities worldwide (Manda is used to attack London) until the humans manage to free the monsters from the alien mind control. After this, the monsters are sent to fight King Ghidorah, although Manda does not fight in the battle, merely watching from the sidelines with Varan and Baragon. After Ghidorah is killed, Manda and the other monsters return to Monsterland. The Manda prop used in Destroy All Monsters had no horns or whiskers on its face and the long fuzz running down its back was gone. Millennium series In the Millennium series, Manda is the first monster to be killed in Godzilla: Final Wars, playing a minor role, once again as an adversary of the Gotengo. The Gotengo attacks Manda which is wrapped around its hull. The super-submarine manages to shake it off and sails into an underwater volcano to see if it can lure Manda inside. The plan works, but Manda is merely injured and continues to pursue the Gotengo. The submarine then whips around and fires its Zero Cannon which hits Manda, causing it to freeze instantly, after which Gotengo uses its drill to easily pierce the frozen Manda, causing the monster to shatter and die. In this movie, Manda, along with Zilla and Kamacuras while flying, is computer generated. Appearances Films * Atragon (1963) * Destroy All Monsters (1968) * All Monsters Attack (1969, stock footage cameo) * Terror of Mechagodzilla (1975, stock footage cameo) * Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) Video games * Kaijū-ō Godzilla / King of the Monsters, Godzilla (Game Boy - 1993) * Godzilla: Monster War / Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters (Super Famicom - 1994) * Godzilla Trading Battle (PlayStation - 1998) Literature * Godzilla at World's End (novel - 1998) * Godzilla: Rulers of Earth (comic - 2013-2015) * Godzilla: Cataclysm (comic - 2014) Cultural references * Manda is used as the name for a giant snake, and boss of the Snake Summons, in the Naruto manga series. * The Manda suit is used in Ultra Q Episode 6 as a flame breathing dragon. * the Mecha Manda is used in Ultra Seven Episode 11 as Fly to Devil's Mountain References Category:Toho Monsters Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional reptiles Category:Fictional snakes Category:Godzilla characters Category:Fictional deities Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Mothra characters Category:Science fiction film characters Category:Fantasy film characters Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1963 Category:Kaiju Category:Horror film villains